


【授权翻译】独饮的艺术

by deanscozybed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean被下药, Drugged Dean, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscozybed/pseuds/deanscozybed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated from lapsus_calami's The Art of Drinking Alone</p>
<p>标题：独饮的艺术 (The Art of Drinking Alone)<br/>作者：lapsus_calami<br/>配对：Gen；OMCs/Dean、OFCs/Dean<br/>警告：非自愿（提及）、Dean被在酒吧下药的经历<br/>简介：五次Dean被下药的经历（还有一次没被下药）<br/>翻译授权：已授权<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6456178</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】独饮的艺术

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Drinking Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456178) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



**独饮的艺术**

 

 

**_一：Sam（Dean20岁，Sam16岁）_ **

Sam第一次看见有人往他哥哥喝的东西里加了点东西，他还没意识到发生了什么事。那是个星期五的晚上，爸爸一个人出去打猎了，Dean拽着他到酒吧去。Dean不让他喝酒，但但还是把他拉着一起去了，具体原因Sam也不清楚。在保护弟弟这一方面，Dean完全无法表现得像个正常的兄长，特别是爸爸不在身边的时候；Sam觉得Dean像这样肯定与这个有关。于是他遂了Dean的心愿，点了些薯条坐在角落里的一张桌子旁看书，时不时留心着Dean。

Dean随意地靠在吧台上，正和一个长腿金发女孩聊得火热。最后她走开了，Dean又给自己点了些喝的，朝Sam露出一个笑容，竖起大拇指。

一个高大宽肩的男人来到吧台旁坐在Dean旁边，看起来有些友好地过头了，这让Sam警觉了起来。男人靠近了一些，一只手侵略性地扶住Dean的后腰。Sam吞了口唾沫，忘了自己手里的书，脑海里浮现各种各样可能的场景，计算着如果需要的话，他和Dean需要多长时间离开这里。Dean愣了一下，但他也不是第一次碰见这样的事了，所以很快就放松下来，对上Sam的视线，朝他露出一个安抚的微笑。

Sam看得出Dean就如往常一样，正委婉地拒绝那个男人。Dean诚挚地感谢那个人对自己感兴趣，然后泛泛地解释说自己喜欢女孩子。男人看上去有些沮丧，但笑着跟Dean说了几句话，让Dean笑了起来，随后两人握了握手，男人就走开了。Sam看着男人离开，让自己放松下来。男人停了下来又折回去，快步走回Dean的身边，贴着Dean的耳边跟他讲话，这让Sam又皱起了眉头。Sam可以看见他的哥哥紧张起来，但呆在原地没有动，专心地听男人讲话。他笑了笑，低下了自己的脑袋，看上去万分害羞，旁边高大真诚的男人竟能够让自己看上去像是只苦苦哀求的小狗。Dean给了回复，男人听了之后看上去十分抱歉，Dean像往常一样说这没什么，告诉男人不必为此感到抱歉。

那人露出一个微笑，指了指吧台；Sam和Dean顺着他的手势看过去，看到先前的那个金发女孩时，Sam一点也不惊讶。她看见Dean正盯着她看，便朝他充满暗示地招招手，抛了个媚眼。Sam皱了皱鼻子，把目光转回到Dean身上，正赶上看见男人把手从Dean的杯子上方移开。Dean还在盯着那金发女孩看，几秒钟后才把注意力转回到男人身上。男人又和Dean握了一次手，想给他点杯喝的，但Dean拒绝了。这一回，Dean径直走回了自己的桌子，桌旁还坐着另一个男人。

Sam盯着他看，试着弄清楚他到底看见了什么。那个男人刚刚是放了什么东西在Dean的饮料里吗？还是说他只是指了指那杯饮料？那男人的确指了指金发的女孩，但Sam记不清在自己没注意的时候，他是不是还指着那女孩。

Sam快速回头看了看哥哥，想着还是小心为妙。然而吧台上只有那杯看上去没被碰过的饮料，Dean却不在那里了，这让Sam吓了一跳。Sam心里小小紧张了一下，直到他在台球桌旁发现了Dean。他想知道Dean是不是也看见那男人可疑的下药动作，所以才故意不去碰那杯饮料的。不管怎么样，Sam安心了下来，继续读他的书，每隔一段时间就看看Dean，还时不时盯着那男人。

一个小时之后，他意识到Dean不应该醉得这么厉害。Dean走路跌跌撞撞，动作很不协调，不像是他通常的举动。除此之外，他眼神失焦的程度看上去真实地令人不安，这让Sam心烦意乱。Dean还没到法定饮酒年龄，一般来说不管有没有假身份证，他对自己喝多少都是十分谨慎的。只要Sam一同去了，他就不会把自己喝倒；而要驾驶Impala的时候，他也绝对从来都不会喝醉，因为除非是获得明确许可或是紧急情况，Sam都没权利开这辆车。自从爸爸把Impala送给Dean当做他十八岁生日礼物，他在这方面一直都是规矩超多。

Sam茫然地看着Dean，在自己的位置上犹豫着。打扰Dean玩游戏通常是禁忌，但此时他认真分析着情况。那男人从桌前站起来，就像是一个捕猎者终于开始追逐自己的猎物，这让Sam采取了行动。他飞快地把书塞进背包挎在肩膀上，然后冲向Dean，最大限度显露着自己的身高优势。他不由分说紧紧贴在Dean身边，开始拉扯Dean离开酒吧。

Dean不是很高兴，明显是还能意识到他们要输钱了，因为Sam在游戏进行到一半的时候，把他拉着离开了酒吧。但Sam完全不在乎。Sam把路都走不稳的哥哥拉着离开现场，而那男人恶狠狠的眼神告诉了他需要知道的一切。

Dean乱哼着歌曲的调子，温暖的身体乖顺地靠在Sam怀里。Sam第一次感受到做哥哥是什么样子，和做保护者而不是被保护者的感觉。

那男人在狩猎，他认为自己会抓住这个猎物。很遗憾，他没有意识到有人正看着Dean，正 _保护_ 着Dean。

Sam驾驶着Impala回到旅店，决定把这次归结为“紧急情况”，Dean出人意料得没怎么抗议。如果Dean发现Sam在驾驶着他的宝贝，还意识到要在平时自己肯定不会同意的，他也没说什么。对Sam来说单这点就足够有说服力了。

Sam把Dean弄进旅馆房间，让他喝了一大杯水，然后帮他洗漱后好让他睡觉。Dean听从Sam每一条指令，那安静的顺从让Sam毛骨悚然。就算是哄Dean上床睡觉，他也因为Dean快速地照做而困扰。

在那之后，Sam在自己的床上坐了好几个小时，盯着盖着毯子睡熟的哥哥看。他试着不去想象如果Dean在问自己要不要去酒吧时，他回答了不去，那这个夜晚将会是怎样的不同。

 

* * *

 

**_二：Sam（Dean21岁，Sam17岁）_ **

Dean第二次被下药的时候，Sam不在他身边。那是一年后左右的事了。爸爸又离家很久出去打猎，Dean则被要求和Sam呆在一起。Dean倒是无所谓，但他很快就无聊厌倦了起来。

Dean试着叫Sam和自己一起去酒吧，但Sam拒绝了，说自己有一个重要的历史考试，所以决定把时间花在更有意义的事情上面，那就是学习。Dean大笑出声，说他简直是扫兴大王，但还是祝他复习顺利，说自己会在Sam早上去学校前回来，如果要什么他要什么就给自己打电话。Sam就差把他推搡出门，十分高兴Dean终于能让他安静一会儿好好学习了。

Sam学到了晚上十二点，决定休息了。他有些担心Dean没在家，但安慰自己Dean说过他早上上学前会回来，而现在离早上七点还早着呢。他告诉自己Dean还在玩桌球，却又感觉很不得劲，因为他很少在Dean不在屋里的时候上床睡觉。Sam检查了一遍插销，往枕头底下放了一把匕首，盯着闹钟闪烁着红光，等待着Impala低沉的引擎声，慢慢睡着了。

闹钟在六点钟响起，让Sam从一夜不安稳的睡眠中醒来。他猛地从床上弹起来，伸手把闹钟拍停。Dean的床铺依然空荡荡，产自1967年的经典款轿车也不在停车场里。他试着给Dean打电话，但Dean没有接，他听到的只是令人生厌的语音留言提示。

Sam做好准备出发去学校，试着忽视自己胃部那种恐慌感，而是专注着开始滋养生根的愤怒。

七点到了又过了，而Sam始终没办法让自己离开旅馆去学校。他一遍遍地拨打Dean的手机，每次都被转到语音信箱。他坐在桌前，惶恐又生气。昨晚他没去酒吧而选择复习，而现在不管怎样他也不会去那场考试了，因为他绝对没办法在哥哥不见踪影的时候答题。Sam考试的时间到了又过了，而他一直焦急地坐在旅馆房间的木桌子前。

中午十二点差一刻的时候，Dean跌跌撞撞地闯进门来。Sam立刻就冲上去责备他，要求他解释到底怎么回事。Sam大吼着说Dean对时间完全没有概念，不会接电话，还怒骂了他喜欢喝酒和追女孩的恶习。他大喊大叫了足足有三分钟，方才意识到Dean完全没有任何回应。

事实上Dean就站在原地，看上去有些疲惫和病怏怏的样子，还有些宿醉。他脸色苍白，头发乱得可笑，充满血丝的双眼中含着惊恐，身上的衣服也是在皮夹克下乱成一团。但他闻起来不像是喝了很多酒。他身上有恼人的香水味，还有股麝香味，Sam不想知道那是什么。如果他看上去有一丁点饕足的模样，Sam会觉得他看上去就像是一整晚跟别人上床上到饱，但他没有。

Sam在一秒之内想到了以上所有，立刻就从暴怒转为担忧，情绪上的急速变化让他头晕目眩。Sam试着触摸Dean，但他弹开了，这让Sam猛地收回自己的手，手腕还扭得一阵刺痛。他想问到底出了什么事，但Dean粗鲁地用肩膀撞开他，头也不回地冲进了浴室，狠狠甩上了门。

不久后淋浴的声音就从浴室里传来，Sam回到了他在木桌前担惊受怕的位置，愚蠢地想着是不是自己在这里一动不动地冷静呆着，那么发生的一切都会消失，Dean会从浴室里走出来，教训他为什么不去上学，还错过了考试。

Dean冲了一个多小时的淋浴，但Sam可以听出来有时候他只是在放水，水流从空中直接落到了地上的防滑垫上。Dean关了水之后，又在里面呆了太长时间。这么长的时间足以让Sam又开始极度担心起来。

过了一会儿，他意识到Dean没带干净的换洗衣服进浴室，于是几乎是扑向了放在房间另一头的Dean的旅行袋。他在Dean的旅行袋里翻找，扯出那些他知道Dean在需要慰藉的时候喜欢的衣服。他拿了宽松的运动裤、厚袜子、一件穿了很久摸上去就像是小狗毛那样柔软的T恤，还在咬着唇想了一会儿后，拿了自己的一件大连帽衫。Dean从来都不承认自己觉得Sam的连帽衫很舒服，事实上他每次都恶狠狠地否认这一点。但每当Dean生病或受伤很长时间，Sam的连帽衫都会无一例外地好好照顾他，直到他感觉好一些。Sam本人完全觉得没什么，还适应良好。Dean拒绝接受肢体和情感上的安慰，Sam也喜欢认为Dean偷他连帽衫的原因是，这是Dean允许自己接受的范围内，最像他拥抱的一个东西了。

Sam敲了三次浴室门，没有得到任何回应，便试着扭动门锁。感谢上帝没有锁上。Dean站在镜子前，腰间包裹着毛巾，身上仍然滴着水，因为他并没有擦干自己的身体。Sam看见了Dean背上的长长红色抓伤和他颈间暗色的淤青，然后Dean就朝他大喊大叫，把衣服从他怀里扯过来，然后把他推出了浴室。Sam还因为看见的那些而有些吃惊，让Dean那样做了。门直接摔在他眼前，这让他回过神来。他回到自己的床上，坐在床边，盯着那劣质的浴室门看，历史考试早就是模糊的记忆。

又过了快一个小时，Dean才从浴室里出来。他的神情是细心造就的冷漠和无谓，但他难受的走路姿势看上去就像是他全身都在疼，他自知地扯着连帽衫的领口和衣袖，这一切都让那副面具分崩离析。连帽衫很好地遮挡住了抓伤和手腕上的擦伤，但宽松的领口把Dean的脖颈暴露在外，就像是一个该死的展示盒，展示着暗色吻痕和指状伤痕。

Sam从床上猛地站起来走向Dean，在快要把哥哥撞倒前才停下来。“出了什么事？你去哪里了？”

Dean他妈竟然 _笑_ 了，笑容空洞又令人不舒服。“Samantha，抱歉让你担心了。我碰见了一个女孩，忘了时间。她太棒啦。”Dean坏笑起来，但他在说最后一句的时候顿了顿，也没直视Sam的眼睛。 _这太像Dean了_ ，但又是那么的不对劲，因为那欢欣并没直达他的眼底，他甚至没提起Sam的考试，或者说Sam这个时候本应该在学校。这应该是Dean提起来的第一件事，因为他一直很关心Sam的学习，还有那些Sam觉得重要的事情。

Sam目瞪口呆地看着Dean，在他能反抗之前抓住了他一只手腕，把袖子往上拉，露出了满是伤痕的皮肤，而这样的伤痕只能是拉扯手铐造成的。

Dean低吼了一声，把手抽了回去，但看见Sam惊恐的表情，他的表情变得柔和了一些。“听着，这没什么。懂了么，Sammy？”

但是真的没什么才是有鬼了。Sam眼里含着乞求的意味盯着Dean，无声地哀求他给个解释。最终，Dean受不了了，大吼一句“我没有事！”话刚出口，他就面露忧虑的神情并且迅速闭上了嘴，就好像他刚刚才意识到要想让Sam相信他真的没事，朝他大吼并不是最好的办法。Dean深吸了一口气，用更平缓的语气继续说下去。“我和这个小妞一起回家了，她只是……有些粗暴还……喜欢尝试新玩法，”说出这个词的时候Dean结巴了，他的脸通红，眼神躲闪，“她有些尝试让我不太舒服。没什么大事，”他确保在说完这句话的时候直视Sam的双眼，眼神坦率而诚实。

但是这就是件大事。又一个问题从Sam的唇间吐出，他感到浑身麻木。“你为什么不阻止她？”

Dean的表情封闭冷漠了起来，他瞪了Sam一眼，让Sam觉得自己是个混蛋。Dean爬上床，背对着Sam把自己埋进毯子里。

Sam站在远处，大脑焦灼地试图拼接起所有线索。只有一种方法能让Dean臣服于一个女人，去他的，只有这一种方法能让他臣服于所有人。Sam想到这一点，胃难受地蜷了起来。

那天接下来的时间、第二天还有第三天，Sam都呆在旅馆房间里，看着Dean在床上辗转反侧，希望能给予哥哥一些安慰，但知道自己会被拒绝。两天之后，Dean才允许Sam帮他处理身上的抓伤，那时候伤口已经变得红肿，这让Sam想哭。那天夜里，Dean什么也没说，却把自己喝得烂醉。

接下来的几周，Dean都没有再去任何酒吧。他的抓伤和擦伤慢慢愈合，但之后两三个月，他都没有跟任何人约过。他把Sam的连帽衫穿了五十三天。

Sam不清楚该怎样面对Dean如此安静寡言的样子，而这段时间爸爸也一直不知道跑到哪里去了，每当Sam试着提起这件事的时候，他就会回避。Sam只能用自己知道的唯一方法来处理。他开始搜集信息，阅读他能找到的所有有关约会强奸和男性受害者的资料。这方面的文献少得令他不安（Sam不得不比以前搜集得更为细致全面，才能找到一篇相关文章，记录了一起加害者为女性的案件。想想他平时搜集的都是有关什么的资料，这实在是让人吃惊），他偶然看见轻看此事严重性的评论，而每每都会让他鼻子一酸。几乎没有什么资料是相关的，而能帮上忙的就更少之又少。Sam因此又采取了他那屡试不爽的法子，让自己成为Dean有力的支柱，虽然Dean总是尽其所能去忽视和忘记。

Sam再也没让Dean单独去任何酒吧，总是紧紧跟在他身边，而Dean也从没反对过。

那天，Sam在内心发誓，自己再也不会让Dean在酒吧里离开自己的视线。他一直坚守着自己的誓言，直到快两年后，他离家前往斯坦福。

 

* * *

 

**_三：John（Dean23岁，Sam19岁）_ **

第三次发生的时候，Sam在大学念书。正如John对前两次丝毫不知情，Sam之后也从没知道过这一次。Dean和John杀了堆难缠的怪物后，正在一个不知名小城的无名酒吧里放松。John坐在角落里一张半边蒙在阴影下的桌前，喝着高浓度威士忌。Dean则忙着吸引酒吧里的一半女孩。他从没注意到那个撞在他身上的男人是故意的，John也没看见。两个人都太分心，没有看见男人往Dean的酒里放了点东西。

过了一会儿后，John已经喝了很多杯了，他把视线从杯底移开，正好看见两个高大魁梧的男人领着Dean往门外去。

这场景立刻引起了John的警觉，就算是喝得半醉，他也知道事情有些不对劲。不对劲的不是Dean和两个男的一起离开酒吧，只要Dean做好自己的工作，John从来都不会去关心他儿子和谁上床。让他觉得不对劲的是Dean走出了酒吧，却连看都没看John这边一眼，John根本不是这样教过他的。

John还没完全清醒过来，但马上就站起身快步跟上去。与此同时，尽管他喝了那么多麻木神经的酒，但还是免不了内心慢慢聚集的担忧。

外面微冷的空气就像扇了他一耳光，奇迹般地让他更加清醒了一些。他在酒吧门前停下了脚步，想知道那些男人和他的Dean往哪个方向去了。有那么一瞬间他担心他们已经乘车离开，想到这里心跳仿佛停止了。

巷子里传来被捂住的嘟哝声，吸引了John的注意。他闪电一般冲向建筑物的另一侧。眼前的场景让他愤怒得仿佛浑身的血液都要沸腾，他的视线也完全只落在面前的景象上。

Dean被摁在砖墙上，那些人把他的双腕扣在头顶，一个男人粗暴地亲吻着他，同时下流地摩擦两人的胯部。另外一个男人稍站在一边，背对着John兴致盎然地呻吟着，问什么时候轮到自己。

John是不关心Dean和谁上床，天知道那小孩不怎么挑的，也喜欢沾花惹草。去他的，John也不准备像对待生活其他方面一样，操控Dean生活的这一方面（虽然如果Dean真的那么喜欢岁数可以当他爹的邋遢男人，那John是得弄清楚到底怎么回事）。但真的求求上帝了，他儿子最好是心甘情愿的，否则John会亲手阉了那些人，胆敢认为自己没有得到Dean的明确许可，就有权利去触碰他。

再他妈明显不过了，眼前的这两个男的没有得到Dean的同意。

整个过程没有花多长时间。John立刻就抱住了Dean，充满保护欲地把被下药的儿子弄回了几个街区外的旅馆房间。他把那些男人揍晕在巷子里，他们每个人都断了骨头，也许身体某个特定的部位也受到了不可逆转的伤害。

那天夜里Dean一直跪在马桶前呕吐，那些男人给他下的药，可能是有不良反应或者是跟体内的酒精起了作用。第二天几乎一整天，他都因为药效而熟睡。

John看着Dean，只离开旅馆去买吃的。他坐在桌前，清理着自己的每件武器，试着不去想象如果他抬眼晚了那么一秒，或者说就没跟Dean去酒吧，事情会发展成什么样子。

Dean醒来的时候什么事也记不得，John让他觉得自己只是玩了一晚上累晕了，根本不敢去考虑告诉他真相。

（John确实会提到在酒吧里要看好自己的饮品，以避免不愉快的经历，有时候他很肯定Dean也会想到这一点。他会使用“迷药”“袭击”等字眼，犹豫半天后还会说出“强奸”这个词。谈到这个话题时，Dean顺从地令人生疑，但他拒绝继续想下去，Dean保证自己会小心的，他就很满意了。）

John会做梦，梦到在那条巷子里，那些男人把Dean推在墙上。Dean被下了药，没办法保护自己，只能任由男人们为所欲为，之后把伤痕累累的他留在巷子里。

接下来的几个星期，John都没让Dean离开自己的视线。如果Dean注意到了，他也什么都没说。

 

* * *

**_四（Dean25岁，Sam20岁）_ **

第四次，Dean孤身一人。他独自在得克萨斯州一个叫因派克的地方猎鬼，这个任务是爸爸派的，然后他就不见了。任务完成得比较轻松，Dean决定在离开之前犒劳一下自己。毕竟今天是他的生日，二十五岁也算是个里程碑了。他知道Sam不会打电话过来（那小孩不是很擅长主动联系别人，Dean给他打电话也很少接。再说Dean也不想因为自己孤单，就给Sam打电话），也已经五天联系不上爸爸了，于是Dean就想去他的，他要自己找个漂亮妞好好庆祝一下。

他找到了一个不错的酒吧，点了几杯喝的，就开始搜寻长腿褐发、看上去很柔韧的女孩。他和酒吧招待还有其他一些小妞都聊了聊，但这些都不是他今晚想找的。而这个夜晚意义非凡。

十点左右，一个高大的男人开始和他攀谈。这男人让Dean想到了Sam，如果Sam戴一顶牛仔帽，说话带得州口音的话。Dean发现这个男人在寻求一些他不会给的东西，但他还是继续聊下去，因为他太孤单了。酒精似乎让他更加难受，而不是好过一些。于是他和这个长得很像Sam的人一起坐着，二十五岁生日从他指间溜走，没有任何人给他打电话，甚至是发短信祝他生日快乐。他太想Sam了。平日里胸口的疼痛在今天似乎比过去一段时间更加严重，但他和这个盗版Sam瞎聊着，有些感觉自己身上的压力轻了一些。他不知道这个人的名字，但他认为自己需要知道。

面前这位带口音的Sam的手往Dean身上某个地方伸去，他脑袋不清醒到没办法告诉这人自己不喜欢这样。这让他意识到事情有些不对劲了。Dean不知道他们什么时候离开的酒吧，或者他们现在在什么地方，但他十分确定自己不想要那个人正在给他的东西。

带口音的Sam特别重，他身上的古龙水充斥着Dean的鼻腔。Dean感觉自己好像要溺毙在粘稠的糖蜜里，他特别想要让这个“Sam”住手，但舌头不听使唤，这个“Sam”好像也不怎么听他的话。

在理智四处缥缈间，Dean突然想到自己应该是可以反击这个Sam的。光是用双手杀死一个人的方式，他就知道差不多五十种，而其中有十二种都是几乎无声无痛的，用在这种情况刚好。但在Dean回忆那些技巧时，它们都以同样的速度溜走了，于是这个Sam就还呆在原地，没有受到一点影响。Dean胸口的疼痛严重了十倍，他还无比想哭，因为自己从来没有这么 _无助_ 过。

时间流逝旋转，掺杂着恐惧、羞耻、愤怒和痛楚。那感觉就像是严重的脑震荡和玩了一趟转盘机的结合体。Dean醒来后，发现自己蜷缩在旅馆房间的花洒下，在冰冷的水花里颤抖。他记得变成这副模样的时间和原因，这记忆让他想吐；但除此之外，他什么也想不起来。

他的胳膊和大腿上有伤痕，屁股疼得要命，头痛得仿佛有只猴子拿着大锤敲他的脑袋。他脏脏的衣服被撕破了，牛仔裤臀部和内裤上还有血迹。Dean把它们全扔了，然后在梦梦醒醒中度过那天剩下的时间。他感觉自己好像在浪尖上漂浮，无视那穿透他思绪的刺耳手机铃声。

终于，他可以站起来的时候不摔个狗啃泥了。他收拾了行李，离开了这个镇子。

开了三十英里后，他想起刚刚手机响了，于是查看了语音信箱。Bobby发了两条过来。一条祝他生日快乐，顺道道歉说没能和他一起庆祝，另一条则是问他最近过得怎么样。他给Bobby回了条短信表示感谢，告诉他自己还好，这样那个老头就不会太担心。剩下的都是爸爸发的，全都是在问为什么Dean不接电话，然后就是大声教训他要听从命令。

他给爸爸打了的电话，刚响了一声爸爸就接通，直接开始教育他要负责任、遵守规矩，该死的电话响起来的时候一定要去接。他一点也不惊讶。

Dean沉默地听着，很奇怪的是自己平常早就开始觉得难为情并且不停道歉了，但现在却好像没什么感觉。但因为一些事，他没办法让自己去在乎这些。他听着爸爸不停地给他更多任务和联系方式，在合适的地方回应一声“明白了，先生”。他告诉爸爸自己会把联系人和相关信息用纸笔记下来，但其实已经差不多忘干净了；爸爸说的话立马就从他脑海中消散，甚至抵不过一声耳语。

爸爸终于停下话头，问Dean最近好不好。Dean感觉喉咙紧了紧，有那么一刻他万分害怕自己不好，一点也不好。

他挺好的，他一直都过得挺好。

他再也没有机会回想起二十五岁生日的那天夜里到底发生了什么，有时候他觉得自己纯粹是不想找回那段记忆。他记得戴牛仔帽、得州口音的“Sam”，但之后就是一直虚空的记忆黑洞了。

他从没寻找过那晚的记忆，但发现自己对得州口音、牛仔帽和麝香味的古龙水有着无法解释的厌恶。

 

* * *

**_五：陌生人（Dean26岁，Sam22岁，2005年3月）_ **

第五次，Dean仍然是单独一人。正值春假，Dean在佛罗里达州的巴拿马城海滩安葬了Caroline Jenkins。她是一位众人唾弃的情妇，生前曾是一家旅馆的管家。Jenkins喜欢在这家旅馆闹鬼，而爸爸的一位老朋友现在是旅馆的主人，所以Dean此行是为一份人情。

由于旅馆已经付了Dean的房费，所以他决定再多呆一晚上，看看自己有没有好运在成群的女大学生里勾搭一位。旅馆楼下那家有户外空间的酒吧挺不错，里面摆着软和的吧台凳和干净的圆桌。

他在晚上九点进了酒吧，先和两三个女孩聊了聊，但她们看起来醉得都不知道自己名字了，所以跟她们约完全是不可能的。他能和她们去的地方最多只是在酒吧里呆着、门外找辆出租，或者如果她们记得自己的房间号的话，把她们送到房间门口。因为他绝对不会和烂醉的小妞上床，她们甚至都不能清楚地告诉自己她们是否想要盒装薯条，更别说如果她们想要进行一些情侣间的活动了。见到一个完全知道自己想要什么的小妞，和她一起喝醉然后滚滚床单，这是可以的；而如果见面的时候她们就已经烂醉，然后还认为她们愿意和自己来一炮，虽然他很肯定她们中绝大部分都会同意，但这在他来看是万万不行的。

他和一个金发女孩聊了聊，很早就知道她根本就没那么清醒。但这其实也不重要了，因为她不停地突然开始唱歌。这让Dean很烦，因为她甚至没有唱一些经典作品。但他一直和那女孩呆在一起，直到她的朋友焦急地跑过来，这样Dean就可以把女孩交给那人，十分满意会有人好好照顾她了。他又去和一个有着美味焦糖色肌肤的漂亮褐发女孩交谈，还有一个可爱的小个金发女孩。

这两位比刚刚那个女孩好不到哪儿去（但她们没有唱《挥之即来招之既去的女孩》或者玛丽亚凯莉的歌曲串烧，所以还不错），但还是和她们聊了一会儿，笑纳了轻柔的触碰和羽毛般的轻吻，却明白自己不会再进一步。他瞥见了另一群人里面的一个女孩，那女孩十分清醒，正在酒吧间的另一头怒视着他。几分钟过后，他觉得那视线特不舒服，于是调整了一下姿势，这样就看不见那女孩了。他几乎能感受到那激光般的怒视，顺着早就愈合的抓伤镌刻进自己的后背，但还是试着放松下来。

褐发的Jamie和金发的Cally挺有趣的，即使她们已经醉成这样，Dean甚至不会建议她们跑到公共场合来。他发现自己很享受和这些女孩交谈，即使心知肚明可能的结果不会包括滚床单。

又来了一个邋遢模样的男人想要加入到他们几个的谈话中，但是Dean发现那男人的兴趣远在女孩们的脸庞下方，所以马上就叫那流氓滚蛋。男人面露怒色，但还是听他的话走掉了，低声抱怨着Dean只需要一个女孩解火就行了。Dean听出了男人的言外之意，胃部不适地翻滚。

他问Jamie她们俩住在哪里，那女孩马上就乐意地告诉了他所有信息，这让Dean更加确信，她们俩不该呆在这里。他把Jamie和Cally领向门外，任由她们靠在身上寻求平衡，帮她们叫了辆出租车。他把女孩们的地址告诉了司机，然后给了足以付车费的现金，随后又细细想了一下，又多给了那个看上去可以相信的年轻亚裔男孩一百块，嘱咐他确保把她们安全送回屋内。

Dean转身返回酒吧，看见那个十分清醒的女孩正看着他，脸上表情难以捉摸。他从那女孩身旁擦身而过，给了她一个明显疑惑的眼神，但看上去她不太愿意解释一下自己哪里惹到她了。

到了凌晨一点钟的时候，他独自在酒吧里。这个夜晚本该十分有趣，他却不知道自己怎么就变成了醉酒女大学生的自由职业保镖，但他出乎意料地没那么介意。他喝着酒，注意着那些看上去醉成一滩的女孩，同时尽力去忽视十分清醒的女孩时不时投来的目光。那女孩肯定一会儿是要开车还是怎么的，因为她一滴酒也没沾。Dean有些希望她喝点酒，这样她就可以稍微放松一点，不会再把自己盯出个窟窿来。

另外一个男人在Dean旁边的吧台凳坐下，开始和他聊天。Dean有些惊讶，开始往旁边挪去，因为他现在还是想一个人呆着。但那个人恳求他留下来，并又请了他几杯酒。于是Dean留了下来，慢慢坐回吧台凳上。先开始的时候他有些紧张，之后很快就放松下来，但他还是坚守着一条规则：让男人喝他买的酒，而Dean则喝自己的。

Mark的女朋友两三个小时前发短信把他给甩了，Dean能感受到他的痛苦，因为那男的一杯接着一杯喝，给Dean讲述他俩这两年间的浪漫史。Dean发现自己不用说太多话，对他来说正好。

凌晨两点钟左右，他起身去上了趟厕所，回来就看见Mark似乎准备开始一场喝酒游戏。他耸了耸肩，说那就来吧，然后就开始享受酒精灼烧喉咙的感觉，还有胃部的温暖。他知道自己快要到极限，于是拒绝了下一轮，想让自己相对清醒一点。一个人在酒吧喝醉——再蠢不过。

Mark还在喋喋不休，Dean不太确定自己是何时开始没办法理解他在说什么的，还不清楚自己什么时候喝得这么多。他明明是在够没喝醉的时候停下来的啊。他在自己的思绪里挣扎，甚至没再试着去听Mark在右边嗡嗡的讲话声。

最后，他认为自己肯定是比以为的要喝得多，正确的做法是摇摇晃晃回房间去，一觉睡到第二天深夜。那男人叫什么来着，Mitch还是什么，Dean想把自己的计划跟他说明一下，但不觉得自己说明白了。他试着站起来，就算是显得无礼也不想管了，但Mark仍然坚持把他拉回座位。

Dean的胃部翻滚抗议，而他能做的也只是在吧台凳上坐稳。Matt把他从座位上扶起来，Dean恍惚中听见男人跟酒吧招待说他认识自己，会把自己安全送回去的。Dean想提出异议，想说他今晚之前从没见过Melvin，他可以 _自己_ 回 _自己_ 在楼上的房间，真是谢谢了。

但酒吧招待点点头，于是Manny就领着Dean往门外走，Dean根本不知道该如何脱身。

Marcus正在叫出租，这个时候Dean听到背后有人大喊了一声。他们转身的时候，他感觉Mario放在他肘部的手紧了紧。Dean花了一段时间才认出来是那位十分清醒的女孩。她看上去有些生气，Dean感到一阵恐慌，这女的终于要为他做错的事好好教训他一顿了。她快速斥责着什么，Dean脑袋昏昏沉沉完全跟不上节奏，她好像在说可以照顾好Dean。接下来的几秒钟，Dean的脑袋一团乱麻。

Marlin笑了笑，把对酒吧招待的那套说辞又跟她说了一遍。Dean很想反驳，但舌头好像罢工了。女孩的注意力转到Dean身上来，Dean希望自己的肢体语言表明了想法，但真相很可能是他看上去像个醉醺醺的傻帽。

但不管怎样，那个女孩还是反对了男人的说法。她干巴巴地指出Mildew在三个小时前才认识Dean，这让他想如释重负般大哭。女孩好像还补充说，她看着Dean喝了多少，按理说不应该烂醉。（Dean花了三点三秒恐慌了一下，很明显，这位十分清醒的女孩盯了他整晚，才决定放过他。）然后她抓住Dean的胳膊，不容置疑地把他从Moldy身边拉开，说什么要报警了。

Dean大脑的一个角落在这件事上花了最长时间，告诉他男人叫Mark，对他的名字是Mark。Mark看起来十分生气，但还是松手让Dean离开，只是骂了很多脏话后就跳上出租走了。Dean一动不动站在原地，好吧他觉得自己站得挺稳，但周围的世界都在摆动旋转，所以可能并没有站得那么稳。Dean甚至都不知道自己为什么要尝试一动不动地站着。这位十分清醒的女孩正在轻声跟他说话，他认为自己很喜欢她，希望她不要像自己在爱荷华州碰到的那个喜欢BDSM的女孩。顺便提一句，在她把男人约到自己家里给他们喝酒之前，BDSM这种东西真的应该提前出现在谈话里。他想到这个，颤抖了一下，但任由这位女孩把自己领回酒吧。

在那之后的一切都是模糊的光影和声响。Dean呻吟着恢复清醒后，发现自己在一个陌生的地方，身上的外套和鞋子被脱去，但除此之外其它的衣物都完好无损。不知道为什么，单这个认知就让他可笑地松了口气。

他从床上撑起来，光线让眼睛有些不舒服，所以他眯了眯眼。床头放着一杯水、一块湿毛巾、纸巾和垃圾桶。他大口喝了水，摇晃地站起来，试着搞清楚自己在哪里。他不记得自己和别人回家了，只是模糊地记得，他聊了天的绝大多数女孩都喝得太多，于是他只是确保她们安全回到自己的房间，但这都不能解释他现在为什么在这里。

他揉了揉额头，跌跌撞撞走向浴室，惊讶地发现自己的陶鲁斯手枪无害地放在浴室门旁的小桌上。他立刻查看了自己的腰间，但已经清楚自己什么也找不着。在他正惊讶的一瞬间，身后的门“咔哒”一声开了。Dean抓起手枪，拉掉了安全锁，迅速把它塞进后腰。此时那个十分清醒的女孩端着两个泡沫餐盒和咖啡杯，用手肘推开门走进屋内。

她的视线移向Dean的手，挑了挑眉，但只说了：“放轻松，老兄，我只是买了些早餐。不会咬你的。”

她是在开玩笑，Dean知道她不是认真的，但不管怎样他还是吞了口唾沫，因为这句保证而放松下来（因为他真的真的不喜欢别人咬他）。Dean把枪从后腰取出来，复原了安全锁。他尴尬地挪了挪，把枪塞回去，然后就像是一个真正的男子汉那样，跑进了提供相对安全感的浴室里。

他在那里面躲了太长时间，自己永远也不会承认。回到旅馆房间，他看见十分清醒的女孩正在边吃玛芬蛋糕边啜饮咖啡，看着电视新闻。她指了指放在床上的另外一套纸杯和餐盒，于是Dean就小心翼翼地坐在了她旁边。他的餐盒里有另外一个蓝莓玛芬蛋糕，还有一份贝果配奶油奶酪。两个都是Sam喜欢吃的东西，但他还是小口吃着，大口喝着自己的咖啡。

“我叫Katie，”女孩终于开口了。Dean点点头没说话。“你没有叫Mark的朋友吧，是吗？”

Dean摇摇脑袋。

“我就说嘛。”她顿了顿，吃了几口后接着说道，“你不应该一个人到这种地方来，明白吗。除非你不会接受任何人给你的饮料，同时紧紧盯着你自己的。”

Dean咬咬牙没说什么，因为她是对的。但他又能跟谁去呢？最后Dean评论了一下她犯蠢的地方，说她不该把一个带着武器的六英尺高男人领回自己的房间。她听到这番话笑了，说一只小奶猫昨天晚上都可以把他拿下，而且她做的只是把Dean领回自己的房间，因为他糊涂到不能清晰地告诉她房间号码。这简直十分有损于Dean的男子气概，所以他决定不追问下去了。

“你不害怕枪吗？”他问了个问题来转移话题，同时还真有些好奇，因为通常情况下手枪会让平民们担惊受怕。

Katie耸耸肩。“我家在宾夕法尼亚州乡下，几乎家里每个人都有枪。”她说到这儿，问Dean感觉如何。

Dean不置可否地应了一声，他还是感觉很糟，但不想让这个女孩知道。“你一直跟着我，”他转而答道。

Katie咬了咬唇。“当然。你看上去不是太好，我不会让某些混蛋把你带到见鬼的地方，去做一些该死的——”

“不，”Dean打断了她。“谢谢你。但我说的是之前，我和Jamie还有Cally在一起的时候。”

“啊，”Katie说，“一开始我以为 _你_ 是那种混蛋。我来看着那些女孩，但是之后发现你把她们领上出租车，多给了司机钱，保证她们能安全到家。”

“然后你整晚都盯着我，”Dean接着说。他变换了一下语调，让这听上去像个问句。

Katie耸耸肩。“老兄，你一直在那样做。把喝醉的女孩交给你认为最可靠的人。”

“好吧，那些烂醉的小妞连‘是’都不能回答。我是不会和她们睡的，我不是混蛋。”他的声音没在咖啡杯里。

Katie又一次怀疑地挑挑眉。“如果你想约炮，那里有那么多清醒的女孩子。我的朋友，你是在故意寻找那些喝醉的女孩，像乡下复仇者（YouTube上的著名对口型团体Bad Lip Reading做的视频剪辑《Redneck Avengers》）那样吓跑每一个混蛋。”

Dean感到自己脸红了。他低下脑袋，想藏起脸上的红晕。他耸耸肩，没再说什么。

他在Katie的房间呆到了中午。他提出给Katie买一杯，但她笑着回绝了，说自己要和朋友见面。于是Dean再次感谢了她，与她道别，收拾了行李，然后在Impala后视镜上看着佛罗里达远去。爸爸打了电话过来。在新奥尔良有个新活儿。

 

* * *

**_六：Sam（Dean27岁，Sam22岁，2006年2月）_ **

Sam忘记了自己的哥哥易于吸引的一些注意。他忘记了这回事，直到有一天他又一次坐在角落里的一张桌子旁，整理着两个人为了寻找爸爸所搜集的资料。与此同时，Dean为了赚些现金，在台球桌前和别人比赛。

比赛空隙的时候，Dean靠在台球桌前，温和地和酒吧里其他人说话。Sam没有集中注意力盯着Dean和他那个魁梧的朋友，这也许就是为什么他能看见一只手飞速盖过Dean的酒杯，而这时候Dean还在对着他左边的一个金发大胸女孩笑，丝毫没注意到他右边的男人。

记忆的洪流一瞬间就回到了他的脑海：Dean被下药变得迷迷糊糊、Dean变得安静而冷淡、变得阴郁而易怒，还有Sam就像是哥哥和整个世界之间的一道屏障。Sam立刻就站起来朝酒吧另一侧冲去，根本就没有意识到自己开始移动了。

Dean脸上挂着灿烂的微笑转过头来，看见Sam跑过来，他高兴地大喊了一声“Sammy！”，左手还紧握着那杯酒。Sam咬了咬牙，不顾Dean脸上的惊讶和疑惑，把酒杯从他手里抢了过来。Sam挺直了腰板，直到完全显出了自己的身高，俯视着和Dean一起喝酒的那位兄弟。

“Sam！”Dean大叫了一声。Dean吃惊地看着他，但没有要阻拦的意思。如果没有特别的理由，Sam是不倾向于用力量和暴力震慑别人的。

酒吧安静了下来，酒吧招待要求他们要么算了，要么到外面去吵。Sam没有理他，扭过那个男人的脑袋，把酒灌进了他的嘴巴，然后捂住对方的嘴和鼻子，强迫他咽下去。Sam松开手，把男人的脑袋摁住桌子上，让他的脸颊在上面摩擦。他在男人的耳边粗声说：“现在你可以尝尝这是什么滋味了。 _别再_ 做那样的事。”

然后他放开了男人，把那具可鄙的肉体推开，充满保护欲地站在Dean前面，看着男人手忙脚乱跑出了酒吧。Dean看向他，脸上带着无知和似懂非懂的神情。但Sam知道Dean明白是怎么一回事了。Dean很聪明；他会把所有碎片串联起来：酒、强壮的男人，还有Sam那过度的保护欲——这只有在Dean生活中唯一的情况才会被允许。

Dean动身离开，只稍微慢下来等Sam收拾好自己的东西，然后像影子一样紧紧跟着哥哥走出酒吧，把被震住的安静人群和开始冒头的低语留在背后。Dean走到昏暗的停车场，在车旁停了下来，越过Impala车顶看向Sam，沉默了好一会儿后说道：“你不用那样的。”

Sam想大吼我当然需要那样，但他忍住了。保护Dean是他的职责，正如保护他是Dean的职责。但他深呼吸一口，说道：“爱荷华州的那种事，我不会让你再经历第二次。再也不会。我在你身边的时候，不会让这种事发生。”

Dean注视着他，带着读不懂的神情，这让Sam焦躁了起来。他想问Dean，自己在斯坦福念书的时候发生了什么没有，差点就问了。但他在最后一刻把问题咽回了肚子里。

Dean朝他淡淡地笑了一下。那笑容比任何事物都要悲伤。他轻声感谢了Sam，然后钻进了车里。

Sam也跟着上了车，假装那笑容是出于感激。他无视着脑海里的那个声音，那声音告诉Sam：他把Dean一个人扔在乱糟糟的酒吧里有快五年。

因为没有人可以伤害他的哥哥。只要他在Dean身边，就不会让这种事发生。

 

 

_**~全文完~** _


End file.
